the_sudric_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
A New World/Original
A New World is the second episode of The Sudric Legends and the Magic Railroad Arc. Plot Ryan and Gordon arrive on the Magic Railroad via the magic buffers. Ryan mistakes it for Henry's forest, but Gordon reassures him that they're on the Magic Railroad. The tracks behind them are too steep to go back up so the two are forced to find another way out. As they travel along the abandoned line, Ryan points out that it looks like a dump and has fallen into heavy disrepair. They then arrive at a set of buffers and a tunnel. On a track above them, four strange engines are sitting on a bridge. Gordon thinks he knows them and tries to get their attention, but he becomes distracted when a truck rolls through a tunnel and into a ramp. Ryan takes a coal truck and the two decide to head through the buffers. Once they pass through the buffers, Ryan and Gordon find more disrepair and overgrown foliage. A group of Magic Railroad Zealots block their path and tell them that their coming with them. Gordon and Ryan refuse, but the diesels pull out their weapons and the two are thrown into a cell. Gordon notices a shed with a keypad on the door. Ryan, instead of hacking the keypad, destroys it, and the door opens to reveal a blue engine. Ryan thinks he knows who it is, but he's wrong and the engine reveals himself to be Defect. Defect tells the two engines that he was thrown into the prison because he's a 'defector' and thinks differently than the other engines and he's waiting to be executed. He also says he'd love to help the two escape, but he can't because of a ball and chain tied to him. Ryan immediately proceeds to pull out a chainsaw and cut the chain off of Defect, causing him to feel much pain, but also freeing him. Defect is grateful, but still has no idea of how to escape, but Ryan does, much to Gordon's discomfort. Two two smaller engines ram him through the barred doors of the cell and manage to knock out some diesels escape, even though Defect is the only one still on the tracks. He explains that the engines may be able to exit the magic railroad by going to the control room and changing the set up of the dimension, as the magic railroad consists of seven interchangeable layers. The engines take the diesel's weapons make it to the control room. A Zealot exits the room and is tackled by Gordon. The latter tries to hold the engine down as Ryan attempts to shoot him. After much struggle since Ryan is a bad shot, Defect decides to shoot him himself. After that, the two enter the control room, after Defect shoves a Diesel down a 700ft drop, as Gordon waits outside. After trying to hack into the systems, Defect realises that the control room is only a decoy and explains that there are decoy control rooms on each layer. The three decide to use some magic buffers to proceed to the real control room. After arriving at an unknown area, Defect becomes concerned and tells everyone to be quiet. It turns out that the room is known as 'The Beast Room', and it contains a massive monster. Everyone proceeds forward very slowly through a field while being pursued by a beast, as Gordon pulls out his smartphone and plays elevator music. Characters *Ryan *Gordon *Defect *Magic Railroad Zealots *Clay *The Beast *Other Defects (do not speak) *David (mentioned) *Thomas (mentioned) *Henry (mentioned) *Bill (mentioned) *Ben (mentioned) *Duke (mentioned) *Bertram (indirectly mentioned) Locations *The Magic Railroad *Magic Railroad Prison *Fake Control Room *Beast Layer Trivia *This is the shortest episode of the series so far. *The outside footage of Gordon and Ryan in the forest was filmed by Oliver before episode 1 was released. *The joke about Bill, Ben, Duke and Bertram never went anywhere, it was stated by Oliver that the joke was 'forced in and Ryan kept demanding her to record the line and refuse to omit it'. This line will probably be removed in the reupload. *In the original story, the engines escaped the prison by having Defect tickle the guard though the bars instead of charging through. Goofs *At the end of the episode Gordon is holding his phone upside down. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Magic Railroad Arc Episodes